I Miss You
by yumi.ELF
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun sahabatku, sayang/Kini aku sadar, tidak aku maupun kau sadar…kita sudah bukan lagi sahabat seperti dulu. Kata teman itu mulai sekarang hanya akan menjadi status yang enggan kau potong karena kenangan yang kita miliki bersama terlalu banyak/SungminDonghaeKyuhyun/Friendship/Angst/RnR please :)


**I Miss You**

Cast: Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship/Angst

Warning: aneh, typo, OOC, AU, OC

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki hak atas cast di FF ini tapi ide cerita murni milik saya.

Summary: Selamat ulang tahun sahabatku sayang…

Happy reading guys ^^

**Natal, 2000**

Hari itu….

Salju menari indah di atas kepalaku, pernak-pernik natal memenuhi jalan dan etalase toko, dan semua orang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan wajah bahagia. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu, sendiri…menekuk kedua lututku dan menyembunyikan wajahku.

Lalu kau datang padaku, dengan senyum bodoh di wajahmu dan sekantong permen di tangan kananmu. Kau duduk di sebelahku dan menepuk kepalaku pelan, tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal itu padaku sebelumnya. Kau tersenyum saat aku mengangkat wajahku, senyum bodoh yang membuat hatiku hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan perasaan itu; sebuah kasih sayang.

Dengan berlinang air mata aku memakan permen yang kau berikan padaku, kau terus tersenyum menatapku lalu memelukku erat.

"Tenanglah, aku disini. Kau tidak sendiri", kau berkata dengan suara bergetar dan dengan bodohnya kau ikut menangis bersamaku. Bagaimana kau bisa menenangkan orang menangis dengan ikut menangis? Tapi karena tingkah bodohmu itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa dianggap. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku ada orang yang menangis bersamaku. Malam itu, aku menangis sangat lama dalam pelukannya.

"Siapa namamu?", tanyamu sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku, "Aku Lee Donghae", ucapmu dan tersenyum bodoh lagi padahal air mata masih menggenang di sudut matamu.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin", aku berbisik dengan suara serak.

Tiba-tiba kau mengulurkan tanganmu, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi tiba-tiba kau meraih tanganku dan menggoyangnya riang.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman!"

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, teman? Itu adalah kata sakral yang pantang kuucapkan. Aku tidak boleh berteman dengan semua orang atau aku hanya akan terluka pada akhirnya. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap, untuk pertama kalinya aku memohon, agar aku bisa mempercayai anak di depanku ini.

Tiba-tiba kau menarik tanganku, "Kajja kita bermain Ming! Ini hari natal! Tidak ada yang boleh bersedih di hari natal!", ucapmu sambil terus menarikku meninggalkan taman.

Tunggu dulu, Ming?

Aku berhenti, "Ming?"

"Ne, Ming. Ming-ie, aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itukan?", ucapmu dengan smirk bodoh di wajahmu. Aku mengerjap bingung harus mengatakan apa, terlalu senang karena mendapat nick name yang sangat lucu. Lalu dengan pelan aku mengangguk malu dan kau tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku.

"'Kajja!"

Sejak hari itu, aku mulai mengikrarkan diri sebagai sahabat sekaligus hyung tak sedarahmu. Perlahan aku mulai mempelajarimu, apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak. Menemukan banyak persamaan di antara kita dan perbedaan kita. Luka yang kita miliki sama dan dengan luka itu kita tumbuh kuat bersama.

Mempelajari kepribadianmu dan tumbuh bersamamu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kau berubah menjadi pria yang tampan dan aku tetaplah aku yang selalu membutuhkanmu. Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpamu. Aku hanya Lee Sungmin, bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang meringkuk di atas bangku taman saat malam natal yang indah. Dan kau Lee Donghae, bocah dengan senyum bodoh yang datang padaku dan menangis bersamaku malam itu.

Hingga hari itu….hari yang selalu kusesali sepanjang hidupku.

**2009**

"Hyung! Kau selalu seperti ini! Kau tidak pernah mau menjelaskan apa masalahmu tapi kau malah melimpahkan semuanya padaku!", kau berdiri disana membentakku dengan tatapan mata marah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan air mata, kalian memang sering bertengkar tapi kau tidak pernah membentakku seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti…", bisikku parau.

Yah, aku memang egois. Aku egois karena menjadikan Donghae pelampiasan semua masalahku dan aku egois karena menginginkanmu disetiap aku terluka. Tapi, aku hanya berpikir itulah gunanya kau memiliki seorang sahabat. Aku yang tidak pernah memiliki teman tidak bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain dan mulai egois menginginkan waktumu.

"Apa? Apa yang harus ku mengerti? Kau egois hyung! Apa kau pernah memikirkanku?", lagi kau membentakku. Matamu terlihat sangat lelah dan tanganmu terkepal erat.

"Kau terlalu naïf! Kau egois, keras kepala! Apa masalahmu hingga kau menyalahkanku? Setiap kita bertengkar hanya aku yang meminta maaf padahal aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku! Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?! Aku minta maaf! Ya! Aku meminta maaf karena sekali lagi aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu!", kau mengggguncang bahuku keras, aku bisa melihat air mata di sudut matamu.

Aku ingin menghapusnya, tapi hatiku terlalu sakit.

Sakit sekali!

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan membentakku seperti itu. Dan akhirnya air mataku jatuh juga.

Perlahan suaramu melunak, "Aku juga ingin kau mengerti diriku, hyung…", kau menghapus air mataku, sama seperti dulu, "Kita terlalu sering salah paham dan kau terlalu egois…aku juga sakit…"

"Maaf…", bisikmu lalu melepas tanganmu dari pundakku kemudian pergi. Ya..dia pergi, tidak seperti dulu, dia meninggalkanku sendiri di taman ini.

Bukankah sekarang hari ulang tahunku?

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi seegois ini? Kenapa aku hanya bisa memikirkan diriku disaat seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengan diriku?

Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku…aku takut sendiri. Aku sangat takut sendiri…Hae…apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?

Kembali seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu, aku meringkuk di atas bangku taman itu. Sendiri…dan sekarang tak akan ada yang menemaniku. Kau telah pergi….karena keegoisanku.

**2010**

Kami sudah berbaikan, hebat bukan? Tapi aku bisa merasakan jarak diantara kami merenggang. Kau mulai menjauhiku dan menyibukkan dirimu dengan duniamu. Kau adalah orang yang mudah bergaul, kau mendapat banyak teman dengan mudah. Berbeda denganku, aku masih setia dengan kesendirianku dan harapanku kau akan kembali suatu hari nanti.

Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak pernah lagi datang padaku. Dan aku masih setia menunggumu di taman itu.

Hingga suatu hari aku melihatmu di sebuah studio dance dengan lima orang namja yang tampak seusiamu atau mungkin lebih tua. Kau menari disana seolah tanpa beban, tertawa dengan bahagia, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau tersenyum sebahagia itu setelah pertengkaran kita. Senyum bodoh itu, apa kau tau seberapa banyak aku merindukanmu.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi, berlari sejauh yang aku bisa hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada taman itu lagi. Kembali aku duduk meringkuk di bangku itu sambil menangis dengan kencang.

Kini aku sadar, tidak aku maupun kau sadar…kita sudah bukan lagi sahabat seperti dulu. Kata teman itu mulai sekarang hanya akan menjadi status yang enggan kau potong karena kenangan yang kita miliki bersama terlalu banyak.

Aku tertawa disela-sela tangisku, "Kau hebat Lee Sungmin. Keegoisanmu akhirnya menyiksa dirimu sendiri" dan aku terus menangis disana sampai aku lelah.

**Natal, 2014**

Aku meringkuk di atas bangku itu lagi. Berharap dia akan datang dan memelukku. Menemaniku menangis dan berbagi permen bersama. Kali ini aku membawa sekantong permen dan sebuah scarf berwarna biru tua, hadiah natal yang ingin kubagi bersamanya. Kami tidak ingat tanggal ulang tahun kami, jadi sepakat menjadikan natal sebagai hari ulang tahun kami. Kau dan Aku. Natal adalah hari milik kau dan aku.

Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini. Seberapa seringnya aku kesini, menghabiskan waktuku di taman ini dengan sebungkus permen dan sebuah scarf biru tua kau tidak pernah muncul walaupun hanya sekali.

Aku merindukanmu….Hae, sahabat pertama dan terakhirku.

**Natal, 2045(?)**

Seorang pemuda dengan sebuah scarf biru tua yang melilit lehernya duduk di bangku taman itu, di tangannya terdapat sebuh kotak kayu sedangkan kaca mata minus bertengger di hidungnya. Dia terlihat memegang erat kotak itu seolah itu adalah nyawanya yang harus dilindunginya. Tentu saja, itu adalah peninggalan terakhir ayahnya. Dia harus menjaganya seperti ayahnya yang menjaga kotak itu dulu.

"Permisi…", pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar suara serak di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pria berusia setengah abad yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan senyum kekanakan yang bodoh.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?", Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan pria itu duduk. "Apa kau menunggu seseorang?", pria itu mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun yang memang tipe pendiam.

"Ne, paman sendiri?", Kibum berusaha untuk bersikap sopan dan menatap wajah pria itu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.

Pria itu tersenyum hangat, "Ne, paman sedang menunggu anak paman. Mungkin dia seusia denganmu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku sedang menunggu orang yang sangat berharga bagi ayahku untuk menyerahkan kotak ini", ucap Kyuhyun pelan mirip bisikan namun cukup untuk di dengar pria itu. Pria itu menatap kotak di tangan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum hangat lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, "Dia pasti sangat berharga bagi ayahmu"

Kyuhyung mengangguk, "Setiap natal dia selalu duduk di tempat ini menunggunya. Ah, bukan hanya setiap natal. Setiap dia memiliki waktu luang, tidak peduli bagaimanapun cuaca dan keadaan tubuhnya dia selalu kesini. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya. Bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri…", Kyuhyun merendahkan nada suaranya mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, dia menengadah menatap langit biru di atasnya.

Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum, dia mengerti rasanya memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga. "Orang itu sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ne…bahkan sampai detik terakhir hidupnya dia menolak kuajak ke Amerika untuk berobat. Dia bilang sekalipun dia mati dia harus mati di tempat ini untuk menebus dosanya, bahkan eomma tidak bisa berbuat banyak", Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya.

Pria itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, dia mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun tapi tak ada banyak hal yang bisa dia perbuat.

"Jadi karena itu sekarang kau menggantikan ayahmu duduk disini?"

"Ne, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk ayahku yang keras kepala", Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang berubah menjadi helaan nafas, "Tapi sepertinya tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku harus ke Amerika sebentar lagi"

Pria itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, "Aku sering melakukan ini jika aku bangga pada sahabatku. Kau mengingatkanku pada sahabatku yang keras kepala dan egois, matamu benar-benar mirip dengannya. Dan aku yakin ayahmu bangga padamu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian itu, dia melirik jam tangannya lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku harus pergi jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat. Senang bertemu dengan anda paman", ucap Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membungkuk. Sebelumnya dia meninggalkan kartu namanya pada pria itu, "Nama saya Kyuhyun. Sampai berjumpa dilain waktu", setelah itu Kyuhyun segera berlari dari tempat itu.

Pria itu membaca kartu nama Kyuhyun, setelahnya dia mengernyit membaca alamat yang tertera disana. "Bukankah ini alamat Sungmin dan ini juga nama perusahaan ayah Sungmin? Dan juga marga pemuda itu…Lee"

Hatinya berkecamuk, semua perkataan Kyuhyun berputar di kepalanya.

_Setiap natal dia selalu duduk di tempat ini menunggunya._

_tidak peduli bagaimanapun cuaca dan keadaan tubuhnya dia selalu kesini_

_Dia bilang dia tidak ingin kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya. Bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri_

_bahkan sampai detik terakhir hidupnya_

Donghae_pria tua itu, berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ingin rasanya dia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan meminta penjelasan darinya, tapi kakinya seolah menguncinya disana. Angin musim dingin bertiup kencang, menyapu wajahnya membuatnya memejamkan mata.

Samar-samar dia mendengar bisikan lirih seseorang, dia tau, dia hafal betul suara itu.

"_Mianhae Hae, aku merindukanmu. Selamat ulang tahun sahabatku sayang…"_

**END**

**Epilog**

Kyuhyun kecil menatap penasaran pada sebuah kotak kayu yang dipegang appanya. Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah taman untuk menghabiskan malam natal berdua.

"Appa..", Kyuhyun kecil menarik blazer hitam ayahnya. Sungmin menoleh lalu tersenyum pada putra semata wayangnya, "Ne?", ucapnya sambil mengelus sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa isi kotak itu dan untuk siapa?", Kyuhyun menunjuk kotak itu dengan tangan kecilnya.

Sungmin tersenyum hangat lalu membuka kotak itu, Kyuhyun berbinar menatap isi kotak itu; sekantong permen, sebuah scarf berwarna biru tua, dan sebuah surat.

"Ini untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup appa. Sahabat pertama dan terakhir yang appa miliki", ucap Sungmin sambil terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

Kyuhyun kecil mengerjap bingung, sepertinya otak jeniusnya menolak merespon setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh melihat putranya kebingungan. Kyuhyun mempoutkan pipinya, "Kyunnie mau scarf itu", tunjuknya pada scarf biru tua di kotak itu.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Baiklah, appa akan membuatkannya untuk Kyunnie".

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Oh ya? Appa yang membuatnya…ckckckc…tidak mungkin. Appa selalu menghabiskan waktu di kantor saja", dia bersidekap dan mengembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya dia mewarisi sikap manja appanya.

"Ya..sudah kalau Kyunnie tidak percaya. Appa tidak akan membuatkannya", Sungmin berpura-pura marah dengan meniru pose Kyuhyun. Siapa yang menyangka mereka adalah ayah dan anak, beberapa orang yang melihat pasti mengira mereka kakak adik.

"yah..apppa!", Kyuhyun berdiri di atas bangku lalu menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Hahaha…ne..ne…appa akan membuatkannya, tapi cium appa", Sungmin memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima ciuman putra kesayangannya itu.

CHU

"Kyunnie sayang appa", bisik Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Sungmin erat dengan wajah merah, yah, Kyuhyun adalah tipe anak cuek yang haram baginya mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya lewat kata-kata langsung. Namun Sungmin tahu, anaknya ini sangat menyayanginya.

Mereka tertawa bersama di bawah hujan salju. Diam-diam, dibalik sebuah pohon besar, seorang namja berwajah kekanakan menatap mereka dengan pandangan rindu. Tepatnya pada pria yang sedang memeluk putranya.

"_Aku merindukanmu Ming. Selamat ulang tahun.."_

**END**

**Ini adalah FF untuk merayakan ulang tahun seorang sahabat yang sangat saya rindukan. Saya berada di posisi Sungmin saat itu dan saya selalu menyesali keegoisan saya :'(**

**Selamat Ulang Tahun Sahabatku Sayang… semoga kebahagiaan menyertaimu dan kau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang senantiasa mencintaimu. Tuhan selalu memberkatimu **

**Terima kasih karena kau datang hari itu dan menjadi hadiah natal terindah yang pernah kudapat **


End file.
